Creese One Shots
by iheartShules
Summary: Just a collection of Reese, and Carter one shots that will range from fluffy sweet, to angst ridden, to smut filled, and not in that order :D *NEW FINALLY LOL* ::Reese abducts Carter, and things get sexy:: FYI its smut ridden ;P
1. Unexpected

_**Author's note: Hi, so here is the one shots of Creese I don't usually do author notes at the top and bottom but for these I will since they are random and range from K+ to M. But for safety sake I am rating this story M because I love writing smut and ninety percent of my stories are sexual in nature some form or another. This story however I'd rate a T since it alludes to sexual fantasy but no actual smut hahahahahahahaha. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

__

She slammed her hands on the table in front of him. She kept her brown eyes locked on his crystal blue ones as her desire for him rose.

"_Look detective I know my rights you can't hold me here forever." he stood up which served to add fuel to her anger, and she immediately shoved him down in his chair once more._

"_I need to know who the hell you are?!" she leaned her head down leaning her chin on his shoulder her hands smoothing themselves down his suit jacket._

"_You know enough Joss." he sighed and caught her cheek as he shifted his head to the side to press his soft lips against hers. Oh god his lips were so warm, soft, and gentle. She slipped her tongue past them lovingly caressing his tongue with hers. John Reese sure knew how to kiss. She pushed out of the kiss as he looked up at her, and she stepped away from him. He eyed her with those ever expressive blue eyes that were haunting her at night in her lonely bed. He was now standing up pushing away from the interrogation table. "I scare you." he grinned as he slowly walked in front of her._

"_No you don't. I'm not scared of you John." he towered over her._

"_Yes you are. You're scared of how I make you feel."_

"_You don't make me feel anything. You are just a friend, and to be technical you're a criminal."_

"_If I was just another criminal to you why haven't you arrested me yet? Instead your working with me why if I'm just any other criminal?"_

"_You're helping people." she took a step back as he began crowding her personal space._

"_Its not just that now is it Joss? Its not becoming of you to lie."_

"_Shut up you don't know anything about me!" she was losing control of this. He was here under suspicion of a crime, and here she was allowing him to run the interrogation._

"_You want me."_

"_No I don't."_

"_You think about me all the time." he smiled as he reached a hand out brushing his fingers along her cheek._

"_No." she said but it didn't sound heartfelt even to her own ears._

"_I want you too." he whispered as his lips lowered, and he barely brushed his against hers. She sighed pressing her lips harder onto his, and wrapped her arms around his neck. John picked her up and laid her down on the interrogation table. He pushed back running his hands up her thighs. It was like their clothes were vanishing without them really taking them off. John was kissing her, and running his hands up her shins between her legs._

"_Joss are you listening to me?"_

"_Huh?" he was about to touch her exactly where she wanted, and he was going to ask a question that she had no idea what the answer was._

"_Joss I said are you listening to me?"_

Joss jerked in her seat across from John Reese as they currently were sitting at a small diner sipping coffee having finished their breakfast. She blinked her eyes rapidly trying to clear the fog in her brain as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. What the hell was the matter with her?

"I'm sorry John w-what did you say?" she couldn't even look at him. If she did she was afraid she would hop over the table, and take what she had been wanting for months now.

"I was just telling you about our newest person, and you seemed to zone out on me."

"I'm sorry I got a lot on my mind." _like getting into your pants_.

"Its okay Carter." he smiled slightly at her, and she felt terrible. She wasn't sleeping as much as she should be because she'd wake up from fantasies of bedding this man. She needed to seek psychological help! He slid a piece of paper over to her. "Thank you for your help." he smiled before he stood up from his seat. She nodded her head, and he touched her shoulder sending little sparks of heat through her with the light touch. Joss turned to watch as he exited the diner, and she sighed as she wasn't the only female to do so. John Reese was going to be the death of her sanity. She needed to work off some of this excess sexual frustration, and she needed to do so before she did the worst possible thing and told John exactly what she wanted.

* * *

_BANG BANG BANG_

She shot off a quick succession of three bullets into the target across from her at the firing range. Joss rolled her shoulders a bit feeling the tension in them. She needed a stress reliever, and ninety percent of the time this worked. But right now right this second it wasn't. She didn't think it would she could bury more bullets into the target, and she would still be tense. This was John Reese's fault well more her fault for viewing him as a viable sexual partner when clearly the man was not available emotionally or otherwise. She took the protective ear gear off of her head with more force then needed.

"Detective, something bothering you?" she blinked her eyes when his low sexy voice filled her right ear. She turned slowly seeing John standing there.

"Where the hell did you come from? Its not nice to sneak up on a woman like that."

"I was worried about you."

"I'm fine John."

"You don't seem fine to me."

"Well I am." she snapped.

"Its not like you to daydream during the middle of us talking about a person in need of our help."

"Daydream w-why would you say daydream?" she asked hoping he hadn't heard her stutter.

"Because you said _shut up you don't know anything about me, _so I was just assuming you were daydreaming." he smiled as she gathered her gear. Oh god he heard that?

"Um well you got me." she sighed unable to lie to him. What good would it do since he would know she was lying?

"Joss whatever it is has got you all tense, and what appears to be off your mark." he looked over to the target wincing at her bad aim.

"Yeah well its your fault!" he looked back at her.

"My fault?"

"Yeah you its all your fault." she huffed taking her stuff with her walking around him stomping off towards her car. She heard him following her. She stopped, and looked at him. "Will you leave me alone?" she saw the confusion in his eyes. Of course he had no idea what was bothering her since the man had no idea she wanted him badly. How could he?

"I'm not sure what's the matter Joss?"

"No of course you don't because you're oblivious to everything except for guns, and bad guys." she opened her trunk throwing her gear into the trunk, and then taking great care putting her gun away too.

"Whatever I did to upset you Detective I am sorry. Finch told me apologies go a long way with women."

"You don't even know what you're apologizing for."

"True, but Finch has been rubbing off on me." she stared at him. Oh what the hell?! She stepped towards him reaching up grabbing his cheeks pulling him down for a kiss. She felt his surprise as his lips touched hers. She kissed him with an urgency that she never before felt in her life. She sighed when his surprise gave way, and he was kissing her back. His mouth was just how she fantasized it was….soft, and gentle. Two words that didn't go well with John but in this respect it did. His mouth was intoxicating, and she couldn't get enough. John deepened the kiss, and swiped his tongue across her lips seeking entrance, and she was more then willing to grant it. She found herself cocooned in his strong embrace as he pulled her closer to him as he continued to explore her mouth with his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck needing to get a little closer to him. Joss heard noises bringing her back to the real world, and they immediately broke apart when a group of teenagers were whistling, and laughing as they walked by them.

"Well that was unexpected." John murmured as they continued to stand staring at one another awkwardly.

"I'm sorry John I don't know what I was thinking." she cringed as she hurried to the driver's side of her car. She opened the door, but John shoved it shut once again.

"Look at me."

"John move your hand."

"Look at me Joss." she sighed lifting her brown gaze from her car door to his blue irises. He reached out, and touched a fingertip to her cheek.

"Don't apologize Joss because I'm not sorry it happened." she stared up at him. He leaned down, and brushed his lips against her cheek before stepping away. Her eyes tracked him as he walked away from her down the street, and waited until he turned around the corner when she promptly sagged against her car. She just kissed John Reese, and she liked really liked it. Oh god she was in deep trouble!

* * *

Author's note: This was my very first ficlet I wrote for these two before I wrote Lost Moments this was a one shot I was afraid to post. I finally gathered the courage to post it. If you couldn't tell I was debating on this one shot onto making it longer lol, but I think its a better stand alone then actually expanding on it. I hope you enjoyed it, and I have several more already written one shots, but I have some ideas(waggles brows) to add to this little series of one shots that hopefully you will love since they are fluffy and smutty mixed together :) Thank you for reading and reviewing and everything as always you guys are amazing and I truly thank you!


	2. Valentine's Day Reese and Carter Style

_**Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day! So I just couldn't resist posting an one shot that went along with this holiday for our babies. I just had too. I promised that my next one shot would be hotter, and slightly sexier and I am sure that this qualifies *ehem smut alert***_

**This obviously wouldn't happen on the show, but for my purposes *ehem smut writing* it had to be done this way ;)**

**This story is rated M like seriously if smut is not your thing you should run away from this chapter I beg of you lol.**

**I don't own any of these characters, or the show though if I did it wouldn't be recognizable lol Jim Caviezel would never get his shirt(serious eye candy) Carter and Reese would be in bed all the time AHHHHH its good the professionals have it I'll just take them and let them play a little. No copyright infringement intended :)**

* * *

"This is your fault John."

"Carter…"

"This is all your fault, and when we get out of this mess I am going to slap my cuffs on you, and arrest your sorry behind."

"No you won't." he shot her a grin.

"Oh yeah, and why not?" her dark brown eyes blazed with anger.

"Because you'd miss my sorry behind." he grinned at her hoping to soften her a bit. When her dark look didn't lighten he sighed. "Okay clearly that's not the case so how about your life wouldn't be the same without me livening it up a bit now and then." she snorted looking away.

"I'm an NYPD homicide detective John it doesn't need anymore livening up!" she said as she struggled against their binds. "Do you think they could have at least tied us up differently?" she huffed leaning her head further away from his chest. They laid on the cold storage closet's floor facing one another pressed together tied up. Their legs were tied together at the thighs, and also tied at their ankles. John's hands were tied together around her back like he was hugging her, and hers were in the same fashion. The binds were tight, and left them very little leverage at trying to get out of them.

"Its because its harder to get leverage."

"No duh John we've spent the better part of twenty minutes now trying to wiggle out of these. Where's Finch?" that was a good question. The men that tied them up had taken his cell phone, and he had lost his ear piece sometime in the scuffle. So he wasn't entirely sure if Finch knew of their exact location, but he hoped Finch had gotten their whereabouts before he lost his phone. Now all they had to do was either get free or wait for Finch to get here, and getting free was proving to be difficult in this position. Joss wiggled against him, and he closed his eyes as the feelings she aroused in him made her wiggling against him feel way too pleasurable. Her breasts were rubbing against his chest, and they were pressing very intimately together that if she didn't stop her wiggling he was going to embarrass himself.

"Stop wiggling Joss." he wanted to beg, but settled for a stern voice instead. Oh please for the love of god please stop moving his body couldn't take it much more.

"You stop wiggling John." thankfully she stopped as it proved useless.

"I don't wiggle." she chuckled and he leaned back to look into her eyes. "What?"

"I can't picture you wiggling. John Reese wiggling around on the floor is kind of funny." she laughed harder, and he looked away smiling. He began moving his hands back, and forth trying to get a little movement, so maybe he could slip his hand from within the tight knot. "So John tell me how this guy duped you anyways?"

"I'll have you know detective you were duped along with me."

"Yeah well I thought Mr. Badass would have figured out that smarmy Granger guy was nothing but trouble."

"Carter I've told you before the information I get is limited so I wasn't sure if he was the perpetrator, or victim in this case he's a little of both.

"He stupid that's what he is!"

"No arguments there Carter." when he got his hands on Anthony Granger he was going to ring the kid's neck for running off while Carter, and himself had been surrounded by five gunmen all looking for Granger. Even though he could have taken on all five men himself he had hesitated when they put the gun to Carter's head. He didn't have time to take the man out who had her, and the other four in front of him as well before the guy pulled the trigger. So he had to put his gun down, take a beating, get tied up, and locked inside a storage closet of a rundown warehouse while his idiot number got further into danger with five armed men looking for him.

"You're still bleeding." he looked at her, and he did see her eyes soften as she ran them over his cuts on his face.

"I'll live." he looked away. He could endure a beating, torture, or anything that came his way as long as she was safe from harm. He didn't know what he would do if Joss had been hurt this afternoon because he had asked for her help in trying to get Anthony Granger to a safe house. John needed to get away from her as soon as possible as strong feelings for this woman were making it all but impossible to keep his usual detached demeanor. So he began tugging on his wrists harder needing to get away, but all he achieved was obvious rope burn as pinpricks of pain shot up both arms. But he easily ignored the pain, and continued when he smiled with success when he felt the binds on his wrists loosen just the tiniest bit. However, his hands were way too big to fit through the knot still. John shifted his eyes to look around the storage closest hoping to see something he could use to cut into the rope. "Carter is there anything sharp behind me that could cut your binds?"

"Hmmmm?" he looked down, and caught her staring at his mouth. She blinked, and looked up into his eyes and it felt like all the oxygen seeped out of the room. He licked his lips unconsciously as he stared into her brown eyes getting lost in them for a moment before he cleared his throat, and looked away from her.

"Is there anything sharp behind me to cut into your binds?" he said again he could feel her looking around his body.

"Not really." she sighed relaxing in the binds laying her head on his arm that was underneath her head. He continued trying to work his hands free. "John do you know what today is?"

"Thursday." he answered, but by the sound of her exasperated sigh he was clearly not answering her question right.

"No, today is Valentine's Day."

"Oh."

"Yeah I didn't think you realized what day it was."

"Did you have a hot date or something?" the idea of her with another man made him want to bury his fist into the guy's face.

"Yeah with a romantic movie, and my fuzzy slippers."

"Oh living it up then." she shot him a dark look, but he smiled slightly at her as relief so keen filled him that she wasn't dating a man.

"And I suppose you have a lot on tap for tonight Mr. I don't know today's Valentine's Day."

"I could have."

"Brooding isn't something to do John."

"I don't brood." when she stared at him he conceded. "Well not all the time."

"John, you are the poster boy for the tall, handsome, and brooding type."

"You think I'm handsome?" he cocked a brow with a smile.

"Not having this conversation."

"You brought it up."

"I misspoke I'm sorry."

"So wait now I'm ugly?"

"You know what I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Why not?"

"John…"

"Joss."

"You're not ugly, and you know it." he heard from several women they thought he was attractive, but he liked it that Joss thought so. "I just find myself lonely sometimes John." he blinked when he heard the wistful sound to her voice. He leaned his head back ceasing his concentration on the hands to look at her.

"Any guy would be lucky to be with you Joss."

"Yeah okay." she snorted in obvious skepticism.

"Don't believe me?"

"John I haven't had a date in a very long time."

"I'm sure its not from lack of men trying. Carter you are a very desirable woman you need to take a chance."

"You're one to talk. When's the last time you've been on a date huh STUD?" he chuckled.

"We aren't talking about me Joss."

"So you think I'm desirable?" he blinked as she stared up at him, and he looked away as he began struggling to get his hands free.

"Yes Joss you are. Now lets get free."

"You just don't want to talk about this anymore."

"You're right."

"Why?"

"The same reason you didn't want to talk about thinking I'm handsome."

"So how about we talk about the fact that you said any guy would be lucky to have me does that include you?"

"Joss I don't have room in my life for anything other then fulfilling my purpose."

"And exactly what is that? Saving people's lives while your own passes you by."

"Carter that's enough."

"You're scared to move forward. You like living in the past its easier then putting your heart out on the line again." he glared down at her hating how close to the truth she was.

"You're one to talk Joss. You haven't been on a date in what years, and I suppose its not because you are afraid to get hurt again right?"

"Oh that's rich coming from you who probably hasn't had a date since the stone age."

"Joss." he snapped his anger was building up, but it faded away just as quickly as it came when an emotion he didn't want to examine filled him leaving him helpless as he leaned his head down brushing his lips against hers. He let his lips linger on hers for a brief moment before pulling back.

"John." she sighed and closed the small gap between their lips kissing him. John took control of the kiss as they pressed even closer to one another if possible as their kiss made them both forget where they were. God he hadn't kissed a woman in ages, and she was like heaven. He swept his tongue across her lips sensually, and she sighed opening them up for him. He sought her tongue with his own, and it was like fire cascaded through him as they began necking like a couple of teenagers not able to get enough of each other's mouth. He felt like his body was coming alive in ways it hadn't for many years, and she moaned softly making his cock twitch in an automatic response.

"Mr. Reese, and detective Carter?" John's eyes snapped open as he pushed out of the kiss with Joss, and blinked his eyes up to where Fusco and Finch where standing staring down at them. If this was any other time he would have found it quite humorous to see Finch's stunned face, but right now he wasn't in the mood.

"Untie us." John sighed.

"This isn't what it looks like." Joss snapped as Fusco was smirking at them.

"Well it looks like you were making out with wonder boy here."

"Okay I guess it is what it looks like." she huffed angrily swatting Fusco's hand for help up away. John scrambled up and they stood next to each other staring before he looked at Finch. He was afraid that if he didn't look away he would kiss her all over again not caring who was watching. "We need to find Granger before they kill him so that I can." Reese growled not sure if he was more angry at Granger, or the fact that he had been interrupted with Carter.

* * *

"Want to talk about it?" Joss sent Fusco a sidelong glance, and quickly shook her head as she put her jacket back on. She hadn't seen John since they had been rescued out of the storage closest, and he had disappeared with Finch to go find Granger leaving Fusco to take her back to the station. Her mind replayed that kiss that had made her toes curl, and sent her brain to orbit. John Reese was a delightfully amazing kisser, and she wanted to experience it again.

"Not a chance." she sighed not about to talk to her partner that was slowly becoming a person she could rely on, and call a friend about John.

"Well I am going to give you a piece of advice anyways Carter. Stay away from our guy."

"Why?"

"Because wonder boy doesn't really exist Carter he lives his world in the shadows while you have a life in the real world. Besides you have to much to lose to get mixed up anymore with him then you already are."

"Goodnight Fusco." she sighed as she walked out not wanting to argue about something that possibly could or could not happen. She looked at her cell phone, and saw no missed calls. Taylor was going out tonight with his _friend_ whom he wouldn't confirm to his dear old mom was actually his girlfriend. Teenage boys were fickle. When she finally got home she flung her jacket off onto the back of her couch, and turned the light on filling her small roomy apartment with light. She turned, and gasped in startled surprise when John appeared. She put a hand to her heart. "Damn it John you scared the living daylights out of me." she snapped.

"Sorry."

"You know you should learn how to knock every once in a while." she toed off her shoes before breezing past him towards her kitchen. "This is the third time you broke into my apartment."

"Well technically twice your son let me in this time."

"You seen Taylor?"

"Yeah he's taking his girlfriend out to some nice restaurant, and then they are going to the movies."

"See why can he tell you he's got a girlfriend, but not me?" she glared at him opening her fridge pulling out a beer. "You want one?"

"Please." she yanked one out for him handing it to him. He snapped the cap off, and took a healthy swig of it as if prepping himself for a long winded conversation. She eyed the jacket which meant he wasn't staying long, and this was going to be what she figured he would do. Apologize, and run.

"Save it." she held up a hand when he opened his mouth.

"Save what?"

"Your I'm sorry speech because I really don't want to hear it John."

"I am sorry, but not for the reason you think."

"Told ya don't want to hear it." she went to walk by him but he grabbed her arm.

"Joss its not…" but she held up her free hand not wanting to hear him apologize for kissing her. It would hurt too much to hear it.

"Its okay I get it John. So can you please go I have a lot of plans tonight that don't include you." she put her beer down on her coffee table not looking at him afraid if she did he would see the tears brimming in her eyes. It was ridiculous to be this hurt over his rejection but it did.

"Right I forgot your plans of a romantic movie, and fuzzy slippers sorry to have disturbed you Joss. Have a nice night." the slamming of the beer bottle on her countertop shocked her so much that she jumped, and looked up at him. He was turning towards the door, but she caught sight the look on his face, and it tore at her heart. Joss hurried over to where he stood in the kitchen, and she grabbed desperately at his arm before he could escape. He turned his head, and looked down at her. She stared into his eyes searching them, and she crushed her mouth to his. His hand wrapped around her waist pulling her closer as he kissed her back almost as urgently. She for her part wrapped her arms around his neck relishing in the fact that this was happening as she got lost in the sensations. All she could think about was his mouth how soft, warm, and gentle his lips were. They parted after several minutes of kissing and they stared at one another. "Joss tell me to go, and I will."

"Whose telling you to leave?" he leaned down kissing her again, and she gasped at the intensity of his kiss. He pressed her against her kitchen island pinning her there as he deepened the kiss devouring her mouth making her feel wanted, and cherished. His tongue met hers reacquainting with each other's as his hands tangled in her hair his big hands cradling her head delicately as she placed her own on his cheeks. They pushed back dragging in breaths as her hands reached up shoving at his jacket until it slid along with his suit jacket to the floor.

"What is this John?" she asked between small kisses.

"I don't know." he kissed her once again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands slid down to her hips. He lifted her a little so she was sitting on the countertop, and spread her legs so he could fit between them as he continued to kiss her. He brushed up against her intimately, and fireworks exploded in her head at the amazing touch. She tore her lips from his as he began licking his tongue down the column of her neck. Her hands cradling his head.

"Oh John I've wanted you for a long time." she moaned the admission as he palmed her breasts through the silk fabric of her shirt.

"I think about you a lot Joss." he whispered against her skin. She smiled happily knowing she hadn't been the only one thinking about them in this way.

"Good because you drive me insane with your sexy voice, and those big baby blues you have." she licked her tongue to just where his pulse was hammering under his skin on his neck earning a moan from him. "Did any girl ever tell you that those eyes are lethal to a woman's sanity?"

"Me, what about you Joss? You have no idea how beautiful, and exquisite you are. I wanted you the moment you told you were going to lock me up. You challenge me all the time Joss."

"So talking back to you turns you on huh?" she chuckled as their hands were trembling as they both desperately tried to take each other's shirts off. "I'll have to remember that." she moaned when he parted her shirt shoving it off her shoulders. John touched her breasts, and she moaned leaning back just a little to arch her back pressing her breasts more firmly into his hands.

"Beautiful." he sighed before moving his hands to around her body to unclasp her bra. When he finally got it undone it slipped to the tiled floor. He ran just his fingers from her sternum down to her breasts sending little goosebumps up and down her arms. Her nipples were hard, and when he brushed them she sighed loving the feeling of him touching her. She finally got his shirt parted, and sighed with exasperation.

"You have a lot of damned clothes on John." she shoved his dress shirt with the big pile of clothing on her kitchen floor. Her eyes were on the stark white t-shirt peering back at her. She grabbed the soft cotton fabric, and yanked until it came loose of his dress pants before lifting it up and over his head. His body was gorgeous. He had scars from bullet wounds, to knife wounds, to whatever else he had endured, but nothing detracted from the sheer physical beauty of his body. His abs were flat his chest was nicely defined, and he had a slim waistline. "You're so hot John." she moaned pushing his hands away from her chest so she could do a little of her own exploring. She leaned forward kissing where his heart was beating rapidly trailing her tongue southward to one flat male nipple flicking her tongue across it loving the small groan he gave. She wrapped her arms around his big body raking her nails up his spine just to follow the same path downwards to his pants. She grinned when she grabbed his ass sighing in delight in actually getting to do this since wanting to grab his behind for a long time now. Damn his ass was fine.

"My turn." he shoved her hands away and she pouted, but he didn't care as he leaned down taking his time sweeping his tongue back, and forth until he reached a breast. She moaned as he wrapped an arm around her back holding her up as he kissed, licked, and then softly sucked on her nipple before he trailed his tongue over to the other breast to shower it with the same loving affection as the other. She panted, and moaned as he generally drove her insane with need with his mouth on her.

"My turn again." she snapped shoving his head away from her needing to touch him as much as he needed to touch her. Her hands immediately going for his belt buckle. He shook his head.

"Joss wait."

"Not an option John." she said kissing him as he grabbed at her hands to cease her from trying to get inside his pants. She used her other hand to palm him through his dress pants sighing at his size. Good lord the man was well endowed wasn't he? Joss smiled at the strangled moan she swallowed as her hand ran over him. He was growing hard and she was growing wet what a perfect combination, and she wasn't about to waste it. She pushed out of the kiss.

"No protection." his breath was hot against her mouth.

"I've been on birth control for over a decade now, and I'm sure you are clean." she tugged on his earlobe as her tongue darted in loving the soft sigh he made as she did.

"I'm clean."

"Me too, so lets get the show on the road shall we?" she smiled pushing back staring up into his eyes.

"Joss its-" he paused and she felt all the oxygen leave her body. Was he blushing?

"Are you blushing?"

"No I just haven't been with a woman in a while, and I might be a little rusty." rusty yeah right she had a feeling he was going to be her most amazing sexual experience of her life! She couldn't help but tease this big, strong, stoic man that was sure of everything he did that just so happened to blush because he was nervous about what was going to happen.

"You're blushing who knew John Reese could blush." she kissed his lips before looking him in the eyes. "Relax John your secret is safe with me I won't tell a soul you that Mr. Badass blushes, and John its like riding a bike you never forget." she had him distracted with her body as his eyes were on her breasts, and his mind was elsewhere leaving her the opportunity to get those dreadful pants off of him. She sighed loving the sound of his zipper lowering which seemed to bring him back to where he was. He shoved his shoes off, and with a gentle shove of her hands his pants fell to his ankles. He stepped out of them kicking them off to the side, and her eyes never lifted from his glorious cock hiding beneath cotton boxers which couldn't hide much from her gaze. He was hard, and pressing against his boxers stretching the fabric which made her hands itch to yank his boxers off, and stare to her heart's content at his naked body. John standing in only boxers had to be the second hottest thing she would see in her life the first would be when she got him out of them.

John seemed to sense her own preoccupation with his body so he wrapped his arms around her and lifted. She let out a sound of surprise hanging onto him for dear life as he carried her as if she weighed nothing more then a feather towards her bedroom. He set her on her feet near her bed, and he undid her slacks when they pooled at her ankles she stepped out of them. She stood in just her red panties, and his eyes roamed her body making her feel like her skin was overheating wanting him to touch her more then with those sexy blue eyes of his. Finally he moved forward to kiss her again as they laid down on her bed, and her own nerves bundled knowing she was going to be with John in the most intimate way. She dug her nails into his shoulder blades gasping hotly into his mouth as he brushed against her teasingly. She wrapped her legs around his hips tightly not about to lose the friction, and she bumped her hips up into his eliciting a moan from both of them. John pushed her thighs apart loosening them from around him waist grinning at her as he kissed, sucked, bit, and licked his way down her neck to her breasts, and delved into her belly button. She moaned his name loudly.

"Mmmm Joss." his tongue licked from one hip to the other along the rim of her elastic of her panties.

"Take them off please I need you." she shoved at his head to do just that, but he chuckled softly.

"I'm going to make you beg for teasing me about blushing." she leaned up on her elbows to see what he was doing his blue eyes were dark with desire his pink tongue darted out of his mouth on her dark skin. Oh god his tongue was devilishly warm, wet, and smooth against her.

"John I'm sorry for teasing you just take them off." he shook his head but pressed a kiss against her sex on the fabric of her panties. She moaned as she bit her lip as the feeling seared through the flimsy fabric. She reached down into his hair, and tried to shove at his head. He grabbed her wrists pinning them beside her hips in each one of his hands. "Johnnnn." she pouted when she tried to wiggle her hands free of his clasp, but he wouldn't let them budge. She felt him place a kiss on her inner thigh pausing to bite lightly nipping her, and she jumped a mile. He soothed the light sting with his tongue.

"Be nice and maybe I will give you what you want." he smiled up at her.

"Please John I need you inside me." maybe asking nicely would get John to move faster. She leaned her head up to look down between her legs, and John was on his knees leaning his head down at her waist using his teeth since both hands were occupied holding hers to the mattress as he began slowly pulling the elastic down. She closed her eyes feeling a surge of wetness escape her at the sight John made. John going to pull off her panties with his teeth was almost enough to make her want to orgasm right this second. The man had way too much self control as she knew he needed her as much as she needed him, but he was delaying the inevitable. She needed more. His hands let go of hers as he splayed a large hand across her stomach when her hips lifted off the mattress. She used her new freedom to grab at the elastic of her own panties, and shoved them downwards. She wouldn't be able to last through him pulling them off with his teeth.

"Someone is in a hurry Joss." he helped finished taking her panties off, and threw them onto the floor. She snapped her legs shut when he went to lay between them.

"Nope not until you take those godforsaken boxers off!" she was going to have her fair share of the fun too. John pushed back and stood up pushing them down his hips, and stepped out of them. "Wow." she moaned eyeing him. John's penis was amazing. He was very erect, long, thick, and all hers. He climbed back onto her bed, and she pushed him onto his back.

"Joss don't." his body jerked when she wrapped her hands around his pulsing erection. He was so hard, but yet smooth to the touch. She ran her hands up, and down his entire length familiarizing as he kissed her. He was trembling as she continued her exploring touch as his hand slipped down between her legs, and she tightened her hold on him when he slid one finger into her. John's gasp told her she was grabbing him too tight, and she forced herself to loosen her hold on him as she stroked him loosely in a similar rhythm of his finger inside her. He slowly added another finger into her while his thumb worked her clitoris making her moan in need, and want him inside her. Her hips tilted towards him unconsciously as she stroked John's shaft harder flicking her wrist at his tip each stroke earning a grunt from John. She pushed out of the kiss.

"Please John I need you inside me." but his hand never stopped moving between her legs and he shoved her hand off of him. Her eyes shut as his fingers were readying her for him, and his thumb circled her hot, and swollen nub of desire.

"I thought you were going to beg me." he whispered in her ear and she couldn't concentrate on anything, but what his hand was doing to her.

"Please John oh please I need you."

"That's not begging Joss." his hand stopped moving his fingers deep inside her, and his thumb not rhythmically touching her anymore.

"John will you fuck me already!" she snapped lifting her hips off the bed seeking his touch actively looking for it. He chuckled a little when his hand slipped from between her legs. John shifted onto his knees between her legs lifting one of her leg's over his shoulder while spreading the other wide apart. She felt his thick tip at her entrance her eyes widened a bit alarmed that he might not fit inside her.

"Are you ready Joss?"

"If you don't get in me this second I will-" her threat ended on a loud sigh of his name when he finally stopped teasing her, and inched his cock into her. His body trembled against hers as she reopened her eyes. He was inching his way inside her making her gasp as he stretched her wide. "John go faster." she clutched at his shoulders feeling like she was dying.

"You're so tight Joss." she looked up at his eyes which were squeezed shut, his face taut, and sweat was already beading on his forehead. "Its taking everything in me not to just bury myself inside you." his words were forced out between his teeth, but they sounded like heaven. Her eyes widened when he hit a particular sweet spot inside her making her gasp loudly in pleasure, and John paused.

"O-John…" he repeated the movement and her eyes felt like they rolled back into her head as the pleasure wracked her insides. When he began thrusting in and out not moving any deeper inside her just working her at that angle, and depth she thought she saw stars as her body tightened as she cried his name loudly as the tension became almost unbearable.

"Come on Joss come already." he whispered in her ear, and with a gentle rub of his thumb at her clit, and the shallow thrust of his thick cock inside her she exploded around him. She heard him moan as her inner walls clenched him tightly, and he pushed all the way inside her making her feel utterly full of him. He laid on top of her not moving within her as her entire body shook, and trembled beneath his. His hands were now at her hips lovingly brushing her skin there, but soon the last tremors of her orgasm faded away leaving her with a renewed sense of tension inside her as John filled her deeply. She tilted her hips up wanting him to move.

"John please." she sighed and it seemed he was just waiting for her to come back down to earth since he began gently pulling out to slowly plunge back in. His gentle thrusts made her look into his eyes, and his were staring down at her. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, and he shifted allowing her leg to fall from its perch on his shoulder, and she immediately wrapped them around his hips securing him deep inside her. The changing of the angle of his penetration made them both gasp. John pushed out of the kiss to murmur her name as his movements were far more restricted with her legs wrapped around his hips. She could feel him on the verge of his own orgasm knowing he hadn't a chance to hold it off much longer nor did she want him too. She wanted to watch him as he did her. Joss shifted, and pushed till he was flat on his back.

"Joss?"

"Shut up." she began moving her hips fast watching him beneath her not allowing him any choice but to let go. His hands tried to go to her hips to slow her down, but she refused him any control of the pace, or depth of his entry. She grabbed his hands pinning them to the mattress beside his head much like he had done to her earlier. She sped up her downward thrusts on his thick cock loving that she was getting to dominate him feeling her own orgasm rising again as she quickly rode him. John was lifting his hips off the mattress with his sheer strength sending him into her deeper, and harder. She moaned losing her grip on his hands, and they promptly went to her hips urging her down onto him harder instead of controlling the pace he was helping her fuck him mercilessly. John's hoarse cry of her name sent her flying over the edge all over again. She flung her head back as her entire body convulsed on top of him she almost collapsed from the sheer force her orgasm, but thankfully John rolled them over and with one final thrust he stiffened, and came deep inside her.

She blinked her eyes open not sure if she had blacked out or not as their bodies trembled, and clung to one another's. John was leaning his head against her shoulder his body heaving her arms were wrapped around him as they both struggled to come down from their climaxes. It took a good five to ten minutes of them gasping for breath for their bodies to cool, and relax. He lifted his head off of her shoulder.

"I must be crushing you." he whispered going to roll off of her, and she tightened her hold around him.

"Don't, not yet." she liked being beneath him. When at last he rolled onto his side his eyes were on hers searching them. "John don't worry we don't have to define what this is as of yet. For now I like where we are, but I can't guarantee how long that will last." she sighed not about to lie to him. She knew she'd want more soon but for now she was okay with this.

"I know, and we will figure it out as we go I guess."

"Yeah." she smiled kissing his chin sweetly and then kissing a cut on his cheek.

"Joss."

"Hmmm?"

"Happy Valentine's Day." he whispered, and she smiled snuggling into him some more knowing they had to get going before her son got home, but for now she was going to enjoy some snuggling with a man she cared about on Valentine's Day.

* * *

Author's note: EEEEEEP I hope you enjoyed my little spur of the moment fic(its true I wrote this last night so I hope its not too bad lol but its the only idea that came to me that was halfway decent for them on Valentine's Day that wasn't sappy lol). SQUEEEEEE tonight's a new episode and we so better get at least ONE scene between Reese and Carter(I'd take them talking on the cell phones at this point) or I'm going to dust off my pitchfork and go hunting for some writers bawahahahahahahahaha. Ignore me this is what happens to me when I don't have a POI, or Creese fix in a while :) Thank you as always for reading and reviewing I adore it so much :) :) :)


	3. Abduction

_**Author's note: Yay, here is the one shot that popped into my brain while I was typing out my author's note for Trapped in Paradise. I have so many oneshots but for some reason this one took a hold of brain and wouldn't let go. Just so you know this oneshot takes place just after the season two finale :)**_

_**Oh and ****WARNING****** run away now if you do not enjoy smut, because the end is not for you then :D**_

* * *

"Put me down this instant!" John grunted once when Joss's well aimed kick connected with his shin. He ignored the pain radiating from it as he hurried towards his car with her on his shoulder.

"Carter, they want to kill you, I need to make this look good, so relax," he whispered. She flailed in his arms, clearly none too pleased with his method of extracting her from her failed undercover operation.

"Me relax?! How about you relax from being an overbearing idiotic Neanderthal!" Her fists banged at his back and he silently cursed at all the bruises he was going to have, thanks to her. He prayed this wasn't going to get him shot as he undid the trunk and deposited her into it carefully. She looked up at him surprised. "Don't you dare shut-" but he waved at her before he swung the door shut and he heard thumping sounds and his name being cursed. "You son of a bitch! I'm going to shoot you in the kneecaps and then I'm going to kick you somewhere that will make you talk like a woman for a month!" He chuckled, shaking his head at her plans for him.

"Promises," he chuckled when he heard some more choice words for him in response. He turned when he heard men talking, he watched as the men that hired him to kill Joss approached his car.

"We need you to get rid of her quietly and make sure no one finds her body. And if somehow someone does, we'll make sure no one finds your sorry excuse of a corpse."

"Got it." John walked to his driver's side door. "I think I'm going to have fun with her first." his words earned more thumping coming from the trunk and more curse words.

"She's a feisty one, isn't she? Have fun with her, but to get payment we need proof she's dead."

"I'll bring you proof."

"Good." He climbed into the car and drove away, needing to hide her for a few days.

"Finch, you still there?" he slowly drove away from the alleyway behind the strip club where Shaw and Carter had gone undercover to try to get close to their new number, Russell Ramirez, who now appeared to be a perpetrator.

"Yes Mr. Reese. But your plan of extracting the detective from our failed undercover operation was to kidnap her?" He didn't sound enthusiastic about the plan.

"I had no other choice, Harold; Shaw's identity was intact while Carter's wasn't. Somehow someone found out she's a cop and she was in danger, so I posed as a hitman looking for a quick payday."

"Mr. Reese, where is the detective right now?" Finch wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Um-in my trunk I needed to make it look good. And she looked gorgeous beyond belief in those sexy clothes of hers."

"In your trunk? She's going to kill you, Mr. Reese."

"No she won't." Oh yes, she was in that damn skimpy outfit of hers that he loved. She looked beautiful in a bra that appeared a size too size small where her breasts almost spilled out of the red lace. The tiny black miniskirt she wore made him very uncomfortable. Joss posing as a waitress in a stripper club had made the jealous side of him rear its ugly head. He had wanted to kill any man that looked in her general direction the entire week she'd been undercover there.

"I'm quite positive that the detective won't be as happy as you think. Even if you made it appear so realistic that you threw her in the trunk."

"Well at least she's alive to be angry with me."

"Yes, that's true. Where's Ms. Shaw?"

"Her cover wasn't blown; they have no idea that Shaw and Carter knew one another. Shaw's with Fusco right now and she's probably giving Lionel a nice lap dance as we speak. You should pay Shaw extra for that."

"No doubt."

"Do you know somewhere where I can take Carter?"

"You do realize that the first moment you leave so, will the detective?"

"Yes I do. I guess I'll leave her with you."

"Oh no you won't, Mr. Reese. I am not going to bail you out of this one with her, you abducted her, now you must deal with her."

"Finch!"

"I'll help Ms. Shaw and Detective Fusco while you deal with Detective Carter."

"Finch-FINCH!" he shouted but Finch was gone-all he got was dead air. He sighed as he clicked his earpiece off. Great, now he had a pissed off woman in his trunk that made him want to pin her down to his bed and have his way with her. He drove her to his place and parked his car. He walked towards the trunk squatting down to his knees so that he was eye level with the trunk. "Now Carter, I'm going to open the trunk but before I do so I want you to promise not to shoot me?"

"Where would I keep a gun in this outfit, John?" Damn her, getting his mind back on the fact that, quite literally, she had nowhere to hide a weapon. Which made things very uncomfortably warm for him as he shifted a little. "But I promise I won't shoot you, John," she said syrupy sweetly.

"Or kick me?"

"You're pushing it." This time it wasn't said sweetly, more like a hot jalapeno. He smiled, unlocking the trunk and pushing it up, gasping as he eyed her. Her body looked amazing in the revealing bra and the miniskirt rode even higher on her thighs. He reached out, and offered a hand to help her out of the trunk. "I don't need your help," she huffed batting his hand away.

"Carter, stop being so stubborn."

"Stubborn says the man that refuses anyone's help," she griped as she swung one long leg out of the trunk, her black stiletto boot hit the pavement. He got a nice view down her skimpy bra at the tops of her breasts and he tried to avert his eyes, he really did, but they just slid back down. He smiled at her as she stood in front of him before tugging his suit jacket off his body to hand it to her. She lifted her chin in defiance even as she shivered.

"Put it on Carter." She snatched it out of his hands when there were catcalls coming from behind them from several young male onlookers. Joss rolled her eyes as she stuffed her arms through the arms of his suit jacket and enclosed herself tightly inside it.

"You lucky bastard, go get yourself some of that fine piece of ass!" someone yelled. John wanted to go shoot the youngsters himself for how they talked about her. She sighed shaking her head and grabbed his arm as he went to go over there to teach them how to treat a woman.

"Forget it, just take me inside," she sighed hearing the whistling, and the disgusting things the kids were saying. John wondered what was happening to the youth today, to treat Joss in such a way, but he said nothing since it was as she suggested. He walked her into his building and took her up to his loft. He unlocked it and allowed her entrance first.

"Welcome to my humble abode." he clicked the light switch on, enveloping them in the soft light. She looked around as she hugged his jacket to her with a smile on her face. She could smell his scent on the coat, hugging it closer.

"So this is what John Reese's place looks like huh?" she looked at him. "Nothing at all of how I imagined it would be."

"What were you imagining it to look like?"

"I don't know, but nothing like this though. Finch, pick it out for you?"

"Yes." He sounded a little defensive.

"That explains it then," she smiled a little. "I know you, John, you think like a soldier: as long as it has somewhere to sleep you could care less about what other amenities it has." He nodded his head knowing she was perceptive, but didn't quite realize how perceptive she was regarding him. "What the hell happened back there, John?"

"I was hired to kill you."

"Why?"

"They found out you're a cop and wanted you gone." she nodded and a humorless laugh escaped her.

"A cop for how much longer? HR wants me to keep quiet and go down with IAB, where they'll recommend that I lose my badge. But if I don't keep toeing the line they'll kill me, my son, and Fusco too."

"Carter I promise you I will fix this for you with HR. They won't get away with threatening you, Taylor, or trying to steal your career from you."

"They stole more than that from me, John, already. They took my friend, they took my boyfriend, and now they are trying to take my career." John saw what this was doing to her written clearly on her face. She was sad, angry, and hurt. She dropped onto his couch and he quietly sat down next to her. She put her chin in her right hand eyeing the floor in front of her.

"Carter, I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you recently."

"I know you are, John." she whispered still looking unblinkingly in front of her. "It's not your fault that my life is spiraling out of control. I thought I could help like I used to, with saving people, but I can't even do that now." Her voice broke and it was enough to make him sit forward, lightly brushing his hand across her cheek before urging her to look at him. Her eyes met his and the tears swimming in her warm brown eyes hurt him inside. But even though she was clearly upset he could also see determination and strength in them. Even though HR had her down she wasn't out yet.

"You're helping."

"How? They found out I'm a cop for, however long left I am one, and they wanted you to kill me. I'm such a big help because now you're stuck with me instead of helping Shaw and Fusco. Though I should thank you for getting me a job as just the waitress at the strip joint rather than a stripper like Shaw."

"Shaw volunteered knowing you wouldn't want to do that and I didn't want you anywhere near the stage."

"Why not, because you don't think I could handle it?" Her back went ramrod straight and she pushed away from his touch.

"More like I couldn't handle it if you did." he sighed looking away.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm attracted to you, Carter, and the thought of you stripping down for other men makes me want to physically harm someone." Her brows shot up high on her pretty forehead.

"You're attracted to me?"

"You're surprised for some reason? You are very desirable woman, Joss."

"I guess, but I just never thought you viewed me that way."

"How did you think I viewed you?"

"A friend that annoyed you."

"I do view you as a friend, but you never annoy me." he chuckled, disbelief in his voice.

"Really, even with my rigid ways?"

"You're a good cop and, for the most part, you want to follow the rules. There's nothing wrong with that. One of us has to."

"Well I blew that apart when I saved Elias and never took him back to jail."

"Yeah, and everyone is still wondering who the vigilante was at that moment." He gave her a quick smile. "I'm kind of glad that maybe now the man in the suit will be old news."

"He never gets old John." she eyed him speculatively.

"What?"

"I don't know, I just find myself enjoying the fact that you're attracted to me."

"It doesn't matter Carter, nothing will happen." he stood up and she followed him.

"Why not?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"We are both adults. My boyfriend was murdered and my life is a mess right now. John, I need something uncomplicated."

"You really think if we start something up it won't get complicated?" He took a step forward, and she did as well. The air between them was charged as it normally was. John wished he never mentioned being attracted to her; it was best if he had kept it to himself.

"Do you?"

"I'm not sure Joss, but one thing I know is that you're not a woman that just has sex with a man and is done."

"Maybe it's what I need right now, John."

"That's not what you need Carter. You need time to heal and time to grieve for your fallen friend and Beecher."

"Maybe I don't want to think things through. I just want to feel something other than this pain I've been in for weeks now. I have a feeling you can make a girl feel nothing at all." John felt empty inside. Was that how she viewed him? He slowly nodded his head anger burning inside him.

"Okay come on then, let's get into the sack." He snapped, angry with her and himself at the moment. He grabbed her wrist, tugging her, and she tried to yank her hand free.

"What's the matter with you, John?"

"I thought you wanted sex Carter? Let's go and get this over with." He kept his eyes off of hers, pulling her towards his bed.

"John, stop!"

"Why you said I could make you feel nothing at all so come on, let's get into bed, Joss." He tried to keep his hurt to himself. She tried dragging her feet and he picked her up earning another kick to his shin as he pinned her to his bed. Boy his shins were getting the rough end of the day.

"Get off of me!" she glared up at him, but he didn't see any fear in her eyes.

"Why? I thought this is what you wanted?"

"No I want my 'John.'"

"This is your 'John' and I'm at your service, Carter. I'm here to make you feel nothing at all." She stared up at him before he captured her lips with his. She gasped into his mouth and he groaned inwardly at the softness of her mouth. Oh god, it was amazing. He couldn't even remember to be angry with her as he gently sipped at her lips, tasting, loving her mouth with his. He pushed back and off of her.

"I'm sorry, John." He walked away not looking at her at all.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Carter. I apologize for how I acted, I scared you and I shouldn't have."

"You didn't scare me, John. Sometimes I don't think before I speak. I didn't mean it that you could make a girl feel nothing at all. It came out wrong and for that, I'm sorry for hurting you." He looked down at her on his bed as she sat up. "I just meant you could make me feel good and forget the bad."

"Carter, this isn't a good idea."

"Why not? There's something going on between us. That kiss had me on fire and it was just a gentle first kiss. I never felt that way in all the times Beecher kissed me." she pushed up from the bed, walking towards him.

"You don't just have sex with a man."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

"Well John, maybe just having sex is what I need, even if it's not what I normally do. You're attracted to me and I'm attracted to you, so why not?!" He felt like he was just sucker punched in the gut as all the blood flew southbound. She was attracted to him too? It was different hearing her admit it. But her question it was a good one, why not? "I'm not asking for love John."

"Joss-"

"Please."

"You're not just any woman, if we mess it up then I lose you. I can't lose you."

"You won't because it's just sex, John. I need you-please." John grabbed her hand, tugging her towards him, kissing her. He couldn't tell her that if they did this, if they slept together, it wouldn't ever be just sex to him. She meant more to him, but if this was what she wanted he would do anything to make her happy. Joss was so giving and caring, if this was the only thing he could offer her to help her with her pain then he would do it. He would pleasure her, even if in his heart he knew she had the power to blow apart his slowly repairing broken heart to pieces all over again. John urged her lips open and sank his tongue deep into her waiting mouth which earned him a nice moan from her. He pulled her towards him before cupping her cheeks to actively seek more of her. Her tongue met with his, tangling, giving chase to his. He pushed his suit jacket off of her slender shoulders cupping her full breasts. She pushed out of the kiss to moan. "Damn, John."

"You feel amazing, Joss." he sighed and just like that they were attacking each other as they slid down to his bed, rolling, each one vying for the top. John's mouth was suctioned to her neck while her arms wrapped around his neck as they both fought to gain the upper hand. John immediately got to his hands and knees above her. "Wait, hold up."

"What?"

"I don't have any condoms."

"Damn." she sighed flopping onto her back beneath him with a smile. "You sure can get a girl really hot and bothered with that sort of info. A guy who doesn't have a big giant box of condoms for his conquests is like finding a leprechaun. It makes girls want to drop their panties much quicker, but don't worry, John, we don't need the condom." she assured him wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned his head back as far as he could so she couldn't kiss him.

"If we are going to have sex, yes we sort of do."

"You're clean and so am I."

"Yes, but-" she shook her head lifting her index finger to his lips to shush him.

"Hush! I'm on the pill. So let's get you back to being oblivious to anything but kissing me and getting naked." Joss rubbed up against him and he dropped his head against her shoulder with a groan. "That's much better," she chuckled softly near his ear as she rotated her hips against him again and again. She was driving him insane. John desperately grabbed at her hips to cease their movement afraid if she didn't stop he'd embarrass himself.

"Stop." his voice was ragged as if he ran a marathon and Joss, the little devil incarnate, had the nerve to laugh at him.

"What's wrong John, having troubles?"

"A bit. I haven't had sex in three years."

* * *

Joss surely heard wrong. Three years! No way! Not with John looking, well like John. She'd figured women threw themselves at him all the time. She knew he was still hung up on his Jessica, but to be celibate for that long meant either he still loved the dead woman or he couldn't get past it. She wanted to know why her? Surely he'd been attracted to other women before, but why her? Why did he want to have sex with her? Not that she cared at the moment, all she was happy about was he was going to sleep with her. She had musings about them in this fashion since she met the man, though she wouldn't admit to having fantasies about a homeless man. She'd deny it to anyone if they asked her. But she had just figured it would never happen because they had entered the 'friends only' zone. Well, she, for one, was happy they were exiting that zone quickly because she had a feeling John was going to blow apart all of her previous sexual experiences.

"You haven't slept with a woman in three years?" he rolled onto his side and she felt like her body was overheating. John's erection mocked her. "No one?" she used her opportunity to climb on top of him, sending the miniskirt hiking up around her hips exposing the flimsy black thong she wore beneath it.

"Get off me, Joss." his eyes fell to the black lace panties while his hands scorched her chest. Joss felt so good, locked on top of him and wasn't about to take orders from him.

"Make me." She grinned down at him. Joss felt his hands clamp on her hips lifting her as if she weighed nothing at all flipping her onto her back and pinned her to bed in seconds flat. "No fair." She squirmed beneath him while he had the audacity to laugh at her. "You're a big….big jerk."

"And getting bigger by the second." He moaned using one hand to unclasp her bra pushing it away. Joss tried to wiggle her arms away so he couldn't clamp them down again, but he was so much stronger than she was. Well she'd just use her other 'charms' that would even them out. Joss wrapped her legs around his hips and lifted. Judging by the way John's eyes snapped close, and his breath caught he enjoyed the action immensely. John wasn't kidding about getting bigger by the second she had to get him out of his damned clothes!

"Get these godforsaken clothes off, John." She huffed, tugging her arms, wishing he'd free her. She wiggled free, grinning her success as her hands immediately went for his shirt to free it from his dress pants. John seemed to have other ideas as he bent his head down and took one of her breasts into his mouth. Joss forgot what she was doing for a moment as her back arched loving the feel of John's mouth on her. Her hands reaffirmed what they had been doing. She tugged till his shirt was free and she had fantasies of doing this to him. She tugged the shirt apart, loving the sound of the buttons flying and John's soft tongue ran teasingly across her nipple, a moan ripped from her throat. "Oh John," she whispered in his ear, nipping the lobe wickedly. She abandoned getting his shirt off of him to wrap her arms around his neck holding him to her chest. Joss moaned as he just continued to drive her wild with lust with circling her nipple in his mouth with his tongue. Joss lifted her hips off the bed again grinding hard up into him earning a gasp which sent vibrations through her body. John shifted to her other breast, and Joss slid her hands down between them deciding to even them out. The man was far too dressed. She leaned up into him which seemed to make him happy since he was happily distracted with her breasts and trying to drive her insane with need. John sucked and gently bit, sending pinpricks of pleasure up and down her spine. What was she doing again? Oh right, getting him undressed! Joss shoved the atrocious dress shirt off of him, and tugged at his undershirt.

"God John, you wear way too much clothing." she tugged and finally John relented, moving his tortuous mouth off of her so she could rid him of his shirt. He stared down at her half naked body and she used all her strength to switch their positions. John landed on his back with a soft sound, and she was on top of him before he could move. "My turn, John." she pushed his shoulders back onto the bed. She kissed him before skimming her mouth down his neck, gently kissing her way towards one of his flat hardened nipples. John's body was marred with scars from everything from gunshot wounds to what appeared to be burn marks. She kissed each one she found but hovered above one. It looked very old, and rather odd. It didn't look like a gunshot wound or any of that. "What's this one from?" she ran her tongue across it to give him an idea of what she meant.

"What?" She grinned down at him, seeing his passion filled eyes. He was having just as hard of time thinking as she was.

"This scar, where did you get this one from?" she traced it again with her tongue which earned her a soft moan.

"I fell out of a tree when I was ten and landed on a broken branch." she sat on top of him staring down at him.

"You were a climbing monkey, weren't you?"

"Maybe." Joss grinned before kissing him again. Joss slid her hands down to his pants. She pushed back to focus on getting them open.

"Time for these things to come off too." Joss was plucked from on top of him to beneath him again. "HEY! I wasn't done yet." She huffed when he stood up from the bed to kick off his shoes and socks. Joss had to admit watching John strip for her was pretty good too. John was undressing at a lightning fast pace. She wondered if the man's ability to hold out much longer was zapped. Well good, as much as foreplay was fun, she wanted to get down to the goods. She needed John to get inside her, to fill this void that was left in her. She had a feeling John could do that for her and be so much more.

"Yes you were Joss. I can't wait any longer!" Yep, she suspected as much. John shoved his pants down leaving him in his dark blue cotton boxers that allowed little to the imagination. Wowzas, was John way above the average man and he was all hers. She had the impish urge to rub her hands together with glee but she remained poised as she waited for him to push those damn things off his hips.

"What gives?" she demanded when the man helped her undo her stiletto boots to yank them off her feet. John unzipped her tight leather black miniskirt pulled it down her hips before his hands immediately slid to her panties. She grabbed the elastic herself to not allow him to take her panties off. "Panties come off when the boxers do."

"Panties first, then boxers."

"Same time."

"Deal!" he grinned as he stepped back. John's hands went to his waistband and hers went to her own. They both tugged their last remaining article of clothing off and they stared at one another. "Oh my god, John." she knew the words were inadequate since they didn't express how beautiful he looked completely naked. Though she was sure he wouldn't appreciate being considered beautiful. John's cock was long, thick, and was standing impressively at attention, making her squirm and wet. She was glad she wasn't the only one staring since John was staring at her.

"So beautiful, Joss, and perfect." Oh, how did she agree. He was perfect himself; she had been with other men, but none of them had as of an impressive penis as John did. John lay on the bed beside her, and his hands trailed across her body as he gently kissed her. Joss felt his left hand slip down between her legs and all cognitive thoughts faded. She wrapped her arms around his neck, desperately needing more as she worked her tongue between his lips. Joss groaned when his thumb rubbed her clitoris in gentle circles. Joss sucked on his tongue as her legs spread wide apart when she felt him slip not one, but two fingers deep within her. She shoved out of the kiss on a cry of his name. His hand was gone and he was pushing her on her back.

"I want to be on top." she gasped.

"Later." he moaned rubbing himself against her. "Oh damn Joss, so wet and perfect."

"In me, less talk." she panted as he continued to torture her with his wide tip teasing her. He slowly inched himself into her inch by inch. "Oh god I'm dying, John." Her breath was coming out in pants and her hands were on his shoulders while her thighs were tense by his hips. John was painstakingly entering her at a turtle's pace.

"You're tight, Joss." Well if she thought she was dying, clearly John was the real winner there. His eyes were squeezed shut as he slid into her. He was trembling from the exertion.

"No, you're big, but you feel so good."

"I don't want to hurt you." Oh god, that's what this was about. He was afraid he was going to hurt her? She was going to die from the overload of having him fill her so slowly.

"You won't. Please John, I need more." she clawed his back hoping it would spur him on. "I won't break John." She lifted her head up. "Fuck me!" she demanded as she continued to nibble on his ear. It must have been the magic words because John thrust fully into her. Joss moaned loudly in triumph at being filled with John. It was glorious to feel him inside her, but before she could bask in the feeling, John was pulling out almost completely.

"Ik hou van jou." he whispered before he plunged back into her deeply and slowly. Joss didn't know what it meant and, had it been another time, she'd ask him. Instead as he drove into her again and again stripping away her sanity, she couldn't even care what her name was.

"John more-please." she begged feeling her entire body about to go off at any moment. John made her mad with lust, needy, her body demanded more. John gave her what she so desperately wanted. His own sanity was being stripped away, her hands were on his shoulders biting into his flesh as he began slamming into her, his skin slapping hers, making a rhythmic sound. Her orgasm was building at a fast pace. She wanted to hold out, experience him more, wanting to prolong their union. "Harder John," she gasped feeling like he was holding back.

"Ik wil voor altijd bij je zijn." he whispered in her ear, and suddenly his thrusts were different. He was giving himself over to her, withholding nothing from her. Joss felt her orgasm building, faster and faster as John bucked against her.

"More, more, more." she gasped reaching up kissing him as his hands held her hips down as he once slow thrusts were now fast, deep, and all consuming. John slid one hand between them, touched her once and it was like something snapped inside her. She flung her head back, feeling herself about to hurdle over the cliff. His name was a loud cry as her head flung back to the mattress, her sex contracted frantically over his cock as her orgasm rocked her. Joss couldn't form coherent words so the sounds she made were pathetic as the orgasm rocked her from the top of her head straight down to the tips of her toes. John's pants were music to her ears as the buzzing that lit inside her was now a soft dull roar.

Joss felt him grind against her; he was about to lose it inside her and she couldn't wait to see it. Joss tried to keep her eyes open as she slowly came down from her euphoria. Joss felt the bite of his hands in her hips, heard her name escape him, his hips bucked against her uncontrollably. His entire body stiffened and he flung his head back as he came deep within her. Joss watched him quietly, loving the look on his face as he found fulfillment inside her. When finally John had emptied himself inside her, he slowly crumbled down unable to stay up any longer. She sneaked her arms and legs around him, glad to cocoon him in her embrace until he realized he was big and was crushing her. That was amazing! Surely John would consider it a mistake, but not her.

"I'm crushing you." he whispered unevenly in her ear.

"You're fine for now John." she kept her eyes on the ceiling above them. Oh god what had she been thinking? She knew that she couldn't have sex with John just once and keep herself from wanting more, even though she claimed otherwise. But she held no regrets because she wanted this so badly. He lifted his head after several minutes of keeping it against her shoulder.

"You okay, Joss?"

"Fine." she smiled at him keeping on her best poker face. She wasn't about to let him in on the fact that she wanted more. John was nowhere near ready for that, which was clear when she learned he was celibate for three years. "You said I get to be on top later so does that mean I get another go around?" she asked with a waggle of her brows. He chuckled at that as he rolled onto his side taking her with him.

"If you want another time." she clamped down on the urge to ask him for several million more times.

"I think it's only fair since you did promise I get to be on top next time." she tried to play coy.

"Deal." He leaned over to kiss her.

"But what about after that?"

"I guess we'll just have to see how this goes."

"I'm okay with that."

"Are you sure, Joss? You have a lot on your plate right now."

"Yes, I do but I like this. I like spending time with you and getting to have sex with you is a big bonus. John, you are damn good in bed!"

"You're not so bad yourself, Joss." She grinned as he danced his fingertips across her arm as he smiled down at her. She wondered what he said to her in the different language but she half knew inside that if she asked this would end. So she didn't. She'd ask him about it at a different time. She kissed him lightly.

"Better get rested up, John, because you are about to be flat on your back while I get to enjoy a nice long ride." she grinned, playing sexy seductress again, putting aside her ever growing feelings for the man. Instead she was going to enjoy the here and now which was enough _for now_.

* * *

Author's note: SIGH, I do love these two so much. John the abductor hee hee hee, and I may have another one shot coming thanks to listening to my music. Another slightly sexy song got me to thinking(never a good sign for Creese they are always pinned to the bed whenever I get to thinking :D) and now I need to go write that out.

Thanks as always for the wonderful reviews, and reading. You guys are the ones that keep me writing so let me know if you hate it, and I'll cease, and desist. And a special thanks to Elaine for proofing this for me, and telling me you enjoyed this I appreciate your help :)


End file.
